Esto también pasará
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Entre el juicio de Pelant, y las acusaciones de éste a Brennan, las paredes del sitio se estaban haciendo más que familiar. Booth estaba harto del lugar, de Pelant, y de toda esta situación que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado.


Al abrir los ojos esa mañana, recordó que el día sería difícil. Más que recordarlo, porque desde que lo habían decido, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Había dado vuelcos en la cama toda la noche, y no había conseguido dormir bien.

En realidad, no había podido conciliar el sueño ni esa noche, ni las anteriores, tenía días sin poder hacerlo. Miró a su lado y sólo al verla, supo que la mujer que compartía su cama tampoco había descansado mucho. Así que moviéndose con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó de la cama, tocó el frío piso con sus pies, y salió de la habitación. La dejaría dormir un poco más, lo necesitaría luego.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Christine resuelto a compartir un tiempo con ella. Sabía Dios cuándo podría hacer lo mismo de nuevo. Con mucho cuidado, sacó a su pequeña de la cuna, y se sentó en el mueble que habían colocado en el cuarto para ese mismo motivo. Estuvo con su hija hasta que escuchó a Brennan hacer ruidos en su habitación. Le dio un beso a la bebé, la acostó de nuevo y salió en busca de su compañera.

Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto para contemplarla. Después de unos segundos, la antropóloga se empezó a peinar con detenimiento, como si la sola presencia de él cambiara el curso de sus acciones, después de todo no sería la primera vez. Dios, ¿cómo podrían hacer esto? No era justo. Nada justo.

Brennan ubicó su mirada a través del espejo y ambos la sostuvieron durante unos segundos. No hacía falta decirse nada más, todo lo que había faltado, lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Con calma, Booth se sentó en la cama, mientras Brennan seguía con su labor. Cuando terminó, se levantó y acercándose a la cama lo abrazó por el cuello. Él a su vez enterró su rostro en su pecho y en su esencia. Permanecieron así por un largo rato hasta que escucharon a Christine llorar. Se separaron y se dieron un pequeño beso, pero cargado de emoción. Había comenzado el día.

Ella escogió la corbata de él, y la arregló también. Él elogió su atuendo y ella sonrió. Booth se prometió que no sería la última vez que harían este pequeño ritual.

Una vez estuvieron listos, salieron al frente de la casa donde Max, quien se llevaría a la niña, los esperaba con el carro encendido. Se despidieron de Christine momentáneamente y los vieron marcharse.  
Caminaron hacia la SUV y antes de subir, volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez rápidamente, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio; no tenían ánimos de ir hablando. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de ambos y no creían que los dejarían ir tan fácil.

Al llegar, las puertas de la corte parecían más grande que de costumbre. Salieron del auto, y con decisión se adentraron al edificio.

Entrar y salir de la corte se estaba haciendo algo habitual. Entre el juicio de Pelant, y las acusaciones de éste a Brennan, las paredes del sitio se estaban haciendo más que familiar. Booth estaba harto del lugar, de Pelant, de toda esta situación que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado.

Para Brennan, declarar siempre se le había hecho fácil. Hechos, evidencias, pruebas, siempre había tenido la verdad de su lado. Esta vez, no habría más nada que le ayudara sino su propia palabra. Declaró viendo fijamente a Booth, sin vacilar o dudar. Rápido, conciso y certero.

Bajó del estrado, y pasó al lado de Pelant, a quién no miro ni un segundo, aunque ella sentía que su mirada no la abandonaba. Se sentó al lado de su compañero, y éste le tomo la mano y la apretó.  
Esto a pesar de todo, era la parte fácil de toda la situación.

Saliendo de la sala, ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos siendo esta la tercera vez en el día que lo hacían; desde que había comenzado el proceso, ya se estaba haciendo habitual entre ellos. Tomados de las manos empezaron a caminar hacia afuera. Pasaron por el pasillo repleto de puertas; sin embargo, al pasar por una en específico, Brennan se detuvo.

Leyendo lo que la puerta rezaba, Brennan le hizo señas a Booth, tomando por sorpresa al agente. El asombro no duro mucho, pues rápidamente el hombre tomó la mano de su novia y ambos entraron con paso firme a la habitación.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando salieron de la edificación, las nubes estaban oscuras como si el día también lamentara lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Max los estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, con Christine en el capó del carro en su portabebés. Al acercarse, Booth soltó la mano de Brennan y tomó a su hija entre brazos, mientras la mujer se colocaba al lado de su propio padre.

Escucharon a Booth decir bajamente cosas como 'te veré pronto', 'esto pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas', 'se una buena niña para mamá' y 'te amo, Christine', al mismo tiempo que soltaba una lágrima. Levantó el sombrero de la pequeña, dándole un beso en la sien, para luego volverla a colocar en su sillita.

Se volvió a Brennan, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y colocando su frente junto a la de ella, cerró los ojos. Contó hasta veinte, le dio un rápido beso en la boca, y antes de que se hiciese más difícil la soltó, dejándola ir.

Le estrechó la mano a Max, sin poder hablar, sabiendo que el hombre cuidaría de dos de los tres seres más importantes de su vida. Y sin más, los vio montarse en el carro, el hombre adelante, Brennan y su hija atrás.  
El carro arrancó y vio a Brennan levantar su mano izquierda y colocarla en contra del vidrio del auto. Una señal de despedida entre ellos.

Él también levantó su mano izquierda, diciendo hasta luego, porque no era un adiós, era un hasta luego. Y de manera estoica vio al carro con su familia marcharse. Mantuvo la mano en el aire hasta que volvió en sí. Bajándola, observó la nueva prenda que adornaba su dedo anular.

Con una sonrisa, se dijo 'todo estará bien'. Y de manera triste y lenta, se marchó en busca de su camioneta. Nadie se metía con su hija, con su Bones, su esposa, ¡Dios, su _esposa_! y seguía vivo para contarlo. Pelant era hombre muerto.

* * *

AN: quise subirlo antes, pero evidentemente no lo hice. Lo escribí tratando que me ayudara con la ansiedad del final de hoy… Espero que a ustedes les ayude, pues a mí, me puso peor.

Espero que haya quedado claro todo el asunto. ¿La puerta que le señaló Brennan a Booth? Era la del Registro Civil. Con la pequeña ayudita de una fiscal juguetona nuestros queridos B&B se casaron.

Recemos por un final que no nos deje medio muertos… O al menos uno, donde todos ellos queden medio vivos. ¡Nervios! Hasta más tardecita ;)


End file.
